My honor
by invi-chan
Summary: Jubei se rappelle du bon vieux temps, quand il passait de bons moments avec Kazuki... [KazuJubei]


**texte by Hidden Guardian**

**traduction by invi-chan**

My Honor

"Jubei! Attends, Jubei-san!" Le brun se retourna brusquement en entendant la douce voix qui l'appelait. Un jeune homme, très effeminé dans un kimono rose en soie et de légères sandales était en train de courir au milieu de l'épaisse herbe, essayant de rattraper son ami.

"_Kazuki, que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu ne te sentais pas bien." Kazuki rit : un son, léger et mélodieux qui faisait frissonner Jubei par sa grande pureté. "Oh, ne fais pas tant d'histoire pour rien, Jubei ! Tu as fait du bon travail en prenant soin de moi ! Je me suis senti beaucoup mieux quand je me suis levé ce matin." Kazuki fit la moue, "Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que tu ne m'avais pas rendu visite."_

_Une brûlante rougeur se propagea sur les joues de Jubei. "Eh bien, Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer si tu ne te sentais pas bien." "Stupide Jubei," Kazuki l'attira dans une chaude étreinte, "Tu ne me dérangeras jamais. J'aimerais te voir quoi qu'il arrive."_

_Bien que très embarrassé et rouge, l'héritier des Kakei rendit doucement l'étreinte de Kazuki. "La prochaine fois, je viendrais te voir. Je le promet." Kazuki le serra tendrement une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de partir._

"_Où comptais-tu aller le jour où tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper, eh, très cher ?" "J'avais juste prévu d'aller en bas vers la rivière. Pour me reposer un peu et méditer." Les yeux ambre de Kazuki brillèrent de joie. "Puis-je venir avec toi, s'il te plaît, Jubei-san ? Je promets que je serais silencieux et que je ne te dérangerais pas du tout !"_

_Jubei sourit, proposant sa main au jeune garçon, la saisissant dans la sienne, s'assurant que Kazuki ne laisserait pas sa curiosité l'emporter, comme cela arrivait souvent. "Bien sûr que tu peux venir. Cela ne serait pas aussi amusant sans toi." Il rougit légèrement en disant cela. Kazuki semblait toujours lui faire cet effet._

"_Merci, Jubei-san!" Kazuki le laissa passer devant au bord du ruisseau, et sous un large saule-pleureur où il s'asseyait généralement pour être à l'ombre. "Hmm, il fait bon ici," Kazuki s'extasia, se cachant derrière le lent mouvement des branches. "Es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Tu ne te sens pas déshydraté?"_

_Jubei posa une main sur son front. Kazuki ne pouvait que rire quand Jubei faisait de telles histoires. "Jubei-san, je vais bien. Vraiment. Rien ne va m'arriver, okay ?"_

_Il fronça les sourcils de manière espiègle. "Comme le jour où tu étais sûr que rien n'arriverait et que tu voulais tenir en équilibre sur une bûche au milieu d'un étang de boue ? Il a fallu des heures pour que tu sois propre, et j'ai eu des corvées pendant un mois !" Kazuki le poussa, légèrement. "Viens, Jubei-san, amusons-nous ! Je veux jouer juste à côté !"_

_Jubei soupira et s'assit à côté de Kazuki, s'approchant du jeune garçon, et faisant en sorte que la tête de Kazuki repose légèrement sur sa poitrine. "Je m'inquiète juste parce que tu pourrais te faire mal un jour. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne me pardonnerais jamais si je laissais quelque chose t'arriver."_

_Kazuki émit un son en remerciement, prenant la main de Jubei et la plaçant contre la sienne. "Ta main est bien plus grande que la mienne. Je suis petit, et vraiment délicat. Tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais fait de verre."_

_Jubei rit tout bas et sentit tendrement la douce chevelure châtain claire. "Non, pas du verre. De la porcelaine. Comme une petite poupée de porcelaine." Kazuki laissa une légère couleur rose teinter ses joues, souriant à son plus tendre protecteur. "Tu es vraiment un bon flatteur, Jubei-san. Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me faire rire."_

"_Qui plaisante_ _" Il leva le menton de Kazuki pour voir sa douce peau d'un blanc laiteux, ses lèvres rouge cerise, et ses magnifiques yeux mélancoliques. "Créé par les mains de Dieu."_

_Kazuki essaya d'attirer le regard de Jubei, se sentant comblé par ces mots tendres qui s'étaient échappés de la bouche de son meilleur ami. "Jubei, je... Merci, Jubei. Pour tout."_

_Jubei l'embrassa gentiment sur le front, et se rapprocha de lui, reposant le menton de Kazuki sur son épaule et lui carressant les joues. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Jubei pouvait sentir ses cils glisser jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment, l'obscurité le submergeant._

_Il eut juste assez de temps pour chuchoter une simple et des plus douces phrase dans l'oreille en forme de coquillage. "J'en suis ravi, très cher."_

_M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M_

Jubei sourit en repensant à ces bons souvenirs, profitant du calme tout autour de lui et du magnifique moment venant de son passé rempli de son bien-aimé Kazuki.

"Jubei-chan? Le thé est assez fort pour toi ?" Jubei sirota le contenu de la tasse, fronçant le nez. "Un peu trop, Je pense. Ce n'est pas encore ça."

Kazuki sourit et rajouta un peu plus de thé dans l'eau. "Jubei... Pourquoi es-tu venu ici aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas que tu ne sois pas le bienvenue...," ajouta-t-il rapidement, "C'est juste que je ne t'attendais pas."

Un petit coup silencieux se fit entendre quand Jubei tapa de ses doigts sur la table en chêne de Kazuki. "Je ne peux pas vraiment dire _ce que_ je suis venu faire ici, Kazuki," dit-il. "Pour quelques raisons... Je voulais te voir."

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses de Kazuki. "Je vois." Soudainement, Kazuki fit disparaître la distance entre eux pour rien. "Dis-moi la vérité, Jubei. Qu'es-tu _vraiment _venu faire ici ? Je vais surement me sentir mal si tu es juste venu pour mon thé et mes gâteaux."

"K-Kazuki! Pourrais-tu reculer un peu ?" Au lieu de ça, Kazuki embrassa la partie juste derrière l'oreille de Jubei.

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Jubei. J'ai toujours su. Mais tu dois le dire."

Jubei rougit. "Kazuki, tu ne peux pas être sérieux." "A mort le sérieux."

Il glissa sur les genoux de Jubei et sentit son cou. "Fais-le, Jubei." "B-Bien... okay. Kazuki... Je t'aime... plus que n'importe quoi au monde. S'il te plaît, Kazuki... tu... sortirais avec moi pour dîner, un jour ?"

Kazuki sourit et embrassa Jubei sur le front. "Ca sera avec plaisir, Jubei."

xXOWARIXx


End file.
